Dishwasher appliances generally include a cabinet with a wash tub therein. The wash tub defines a wash chamber. A rack assembly can be slidably received within the wash chamber and configured for receipt of articles (e.g., plates, cups, and/or bowls) for washing. A spray arm assembly configured for applying wash fluid to the articles in the rack assembly can also be mounted within the wash chamber.
Certain dishwasher appliances also include a silverware basket configured for receipt of articles (e.g., forks, knives, spoons, and/or other utensils) for washing. The silverware basket can be mounted within the wash chamber in various configurations. For example, the silverware basket can be mounted within the rack assembly, on a front of the rack assembly, and/or on a door of the appliance.
Mounting the silverware basket on a front of the rack assembly can give a consumer an impression that the rack assembly has a greater capacity compared to mounting the silverware basket within the rack assembly. However, when the silverware basket is mounted on the front of the rack assembly, the door of the appliance can impact the silverware basket when the door is moved to a closed configuration. More particularly, the door can remain in contact with the silverware basket when the door is in the closed configuration and the dishwasher appliance is in operation.
When the silverware basket is in contact with the door during operation of the dishwasher appliance, food, dirt, and/or other debris can become lodged between the door and the silverware basket. In a similar manner, such debris can become lodged between the silverware basket and other walls of the dishwasher appliance when the silverware basket is mounted within the wash chamber in another configuration. Also, when the silverware basket is in contact with the door during operation of the dishwasher appliance, washing fluid may be impeded from reaching areas below the silverware basket.
To avoid such debris collection, silverware baskets can incorporate a bumper that creates a standoff between the silverware basket and the door or wall of the cabinet. The standoff can allow washing fluid and debris to flow past the silverware basket along the door or wall of the cabinet. However, such standoffs can be visually unappealing to consumers. For example, a bumper projecting from the silverware basket can be visually intrusive and unattractive.
Accordingly, a silverware basket for a dishwasher appliance with features for creating standoff between the silverware basket and a door or wall of the appliance that can be aesthetically pleasing to consumers would be useful.